A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks and the like.
Converting the content of a physical book into a digital format may be a time-consuming process. Further, information, such as the original fonts, may be lost in the conversion process, resulting in digital content that does not fully represent the content of the physical book.